


How Does It Feel?

by CrymsonPassion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrymsonPassion/pseuds/CrymsonPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi has had no luck in love. When she has a question, she seeks out her best friends advice and ends up getting more than she bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does It Feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I had posted on ff.net and wanted to share with everyone over here...not to mention I am on a big Sora/Riku/Kairi kick right now and can't get enough of them, so I want to post my contribution to this amazing threesome! Enjoy!

How Does It Feel?  
_____________

 

Kairi had no luck in love.

Her first serious boyfriend had been Sora. She had met him on their first day of their sophomore year of high school, and when she did, she fell hard. His charming personality and bright blue eyes had just drawn her in further than she could have ever imagined in such a short period of time. The brunet boy seemed to feel the same about her and the two began to date. Eventually, Kairi thought it was time to take things to the next level, and despite being well beyond nervous, Sora agreed. To say that the first night was a disaster would be an understatement. Everything that could go wrong on the date did, including the fact that nothing that either Kairi or Sora did could get the brunet aroused. Both of them just blamed it on nerves and decided to try again when a date didn’t go wrong. After two more encounters that turned out exactly the same way, they began to question things. Sora finally found a way to become aroused around her, but after the initial penetration it was lost. After a lot of soul searching and a break in their relationship, the whole fiasco helped the brunet realize that it wasn’t Kairi at all; Sora just realized that he preferred men.

Kairi had not been completely surprised to learn this, having seen a few sings since they had begun dating. It had hurt, but the redhead became one of the most supportive people during his coming out. Their relationship became one of the deepest friendships. There was nothing that could come between them as friends. They stood by each other through thick and thin, and back again. They were there for each other during both good relationships and bad, but always remained unwavering in their support for each other.

One of those times was during Kairi’s second year at university. On the first day of a new semester, she was partnered with a junior for a lab and once again she found herself falling head over heels for man that she had just met. Riku was an absolutely gorgeous specimen of a man. Tall, handsome with an amazing body and killer arms, he had long silver hair that only served to bring out the intense green of his eyes. Although she flirted and all but threw herself at him, it still took him nearly two months to ask her out. And even then, the normally overconfident man had been more nervous than she had ever seen.

After the most romantic and amazing date ever, they ended up back at Kairi’s dorm with only one thing on their minds. Wasting no time on anything else, they found themselves naked and ready. As soon as Riku entered her however, he had bolted out of the room and into the bathroom, emptying his stomach of all its contents into the toilet. Thinking that the silver haired man had just caught a bug of some sort, Kairi was completely surprised to find him huddled in the corner of the bathroom, crying. It took a while, but finally the redhead was able to learn from him that she had been his last resort, a final attempt to prove that he was at least a little straight. Obviously that hadn’t worked that well. Although Riku continuously apologized, it only made the redhead laugh. Of all the stinking, rotten luck. At least she gained herself another impossibly close friend for her pain.

Instead of becoming bitter or discouraged, Kairi thought the entire situation was hilarious. In fact, she decided that because they had both used her to confirm their homosexuality, Riku and Sora would probably be friends. What she hadn’t thought of was that her two best friends could be attracted to one another or that there was the chance that they might fall madly in love with each other. And that was exactly what happened. When Sora and Riku laid eyes on one another, it took nothing else for them to fall into bed together and also deeply in love. Now, two years later, nothing had changed between the two of them. As for Kairi, she still hadn’t found her Mr. Right. She had many meaningless relationships that were for little more than sex, but nothing lasting. She was closer than ever to Sora and Riku, but having two boy friends was nothing like having a boyfriend. 

Currently, Kairi wasn’t in a real relationship with anyone, but there was one person that she found herself seeking company with time and time again. Tidus unfortunately had a fear of commitment and monogamy, and because of that, they weren’t exclusive and maintained a casual sort of relationship. More often however, Kairi found herself wanting to have a deeper relationship with the blond jock. If only she could get him to settle down. Their sexual relationship was something that Kairi had desired having for years. They each had the perfect amount of curiosity and adventurousness for the other, complimenting each other perfectly in bed as well as out.

They had gone out last night and after exhausting one another like they always did, Tidus and Kairi laid completely comfortable together, basking in their afterglow. The blond had then asked Kairi a question that had left her speechless, a hard feat in itself. Unable to find an answer to give him, the redhead instead chose to ignore the question, distracting the blond the best way she knew how. But the question played on her mind over and over again, and she knew that she had no choice but to get some advice from her two best friends. This was where she was now. Making sure that her car was in park, the redhead grabbed her purse and got out of the vehicle, smiling when she saw Riku’s car in the driveway.

As she walked up the walkway, it didn’t surprise her that there were no lights visible inside the townhouse. Anyone else would have thought that the two men were not home, but Kairi knew better. Not bothering to knock or announce her presence in any other way, the redhead used her key to unlock the house, letting herself in. as soon as she had the door closed behind her, a multitude of noises came from down the hall, alerting her to the location of her friends. Slipping off the strappy pink heals she wore; Kairi left her purse and keys on the table inside the entrance and made her way up the stairs towards Sora and Riku’s bedroom. 

As she pushed the door open, the scene in front of her only made her smile. Sora was flat on his back, knees hooked over Riku’s shoulders, wrists wrapped around the taller man’s neck, creating an awkward angle with his body. Most of the noises were coming from him as Riku thrust into him with a violent fever. The two men’s foreheads were pressed together as their tongues danced in midair. There was a sharp contrast between the paleness of Riku’s skin compared with the richly tanned tone of Sora’s, and as they moved together, it wasn’t difficult to see where one man began and where the other ended, as well as where they joined together as one. Sora let out another string of demands and proclamations of love before re-joining their kiss. 

This was not the first time that Kairi had walked in on the two men in the middle of an intense sexual encounter, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. So instead of turning around and walking out of the room completely embarrassed, the redhead just continued further in, sitting down on the chair pushed under the desk, watching the scene in front of her with a rapt interest. These two together was just so amazingly hot. Neither man noticed her until their kiss broke once more and Sora placed his chin on his lover’s should as his legs slid down to wrap tightly around the silver haired man’s waist.

“Kairi!” he exclaimed in surprise, crying out when Riku finally hit that sweet spot inside him, “Uh, we’re kind of busy here.” His entire face was contorted in a mask of pleasure, all coherent thought suddenly driven from his face. Fingers trailed down from around Riku’s neck to the back of his shoulders, scratching the pale flesh as he was pounded into relentlessly, leaving long red marks in their wake. 

“I don’t mind waiting,” Kairi smiled that smile of hers that made people do whatever she wanted them to do. “Just pretend I’m not here.” From her position directly behind Riku, she couldn’t help but admire the sight. Every muscle in the silver haired man’s toned ass and thighs tightened with his thrusts and the fact that his entire body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat made him look that much more attractive. Not that Sora wasn’t attractive too, but his was more of adorableness. Riku was pure sex on legs. And he knew it, but didn’t flaunt it. Well, most of the time he didn’t. 

She just sat there observing as her two best friends continued to move together, the erotic sounds spilling forth from them as they worked together to bring each other to completion. The redhead could hear the sound of their skin slapping together and there was no denying that she could feel the tingle of arousal forming between her own legs. Watching this was just so hot!

Sora was the first to hit his peak, screaming out his lover’s name repeatedly as his entire body went rigid as his bright blue eyes slammed shut as three harsh shudders forced their way through his body. Even from this angle, Kairi had no problems seeing several ribbons of cum exploded from the tip of Sora’s erection, pushed out by the large hand that Riku had wrapped around the length. 

The silver haired man hit his climax only a few thrusts later, his only indication of orgasm being a gasp that sounded an awful lot like the younger man’s name. His movements suddenly became uneven and jerky as he continued to thrust into the smaller body to the best of his ability.

As soon as both men released everything they had in them, they collapsed against their pillows, lost in each other’s afterglow, fighting to stay aware of their surroundings and regain their lost senses. After exchanging loving looks that made Kairi want to gag, they joined together in a long and drawn out kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Riku rolled off of his smaller lover, pulling out of his body with an audible ‘squelch’ that made the brunet wince. 

“Pass me the towel, would you, Ku?” Sora questioned, holding one hand out. 

His silver haired lover then reached over and grabbed the small blue towel off of the nightstand, but instead of handing it to the brunet, used it to wipe the thick globs of cum off of Sora’s stomach before reached down to run the soft material over Sora’s asshole, removing all the lingering lubricant and bodily fluids that remained there. When he was satisfied the younger man was clean enough, Riku tossed the towel in the general direction of the hamper. “Better?” he asked his voice still airy from his recent orgasm.

The brunet just nodded with a smile. “Much, thanks.” Blue eyes then turned to focus on their redhead friend who was still just watching them with a broad and mysterious smile. “So, what was so important that you couldn’t wait until we were done before barging in?”

Kairi just giggled as she watched Sora adjust himself on the pillows, but didn’t bother to hide his nudity. Kairi had seen it all many times before, and Sora wasn’t about to start acting shy about anything now. “Oh, none it was all that important that I had to interrupt you. I just enjoy watching you two having sex. It’s just so unbelievably sexy,” she told them with a wide grin.

Riku let out a deep chuckle as he rolled over, still laying stretched out next to his boyfriend. “Of course it is,” he smirked, “I mean, just look at us.” As he spoke, the older man proudly showed off his naked body, something that both Sora and Kairi could appreciate.

When the silver haired man began to wiggle his hips in a very sexual manner, the younger man chuckled before focusing back over on his best friend. “While Mr. Modesty here just swings his junk around, I assume that you did have a better reason for being here other than to use us as your own personal live action gay porno.”

“I don’t know, Sora,” Kairi said, still wearing the wicked half grin from before. “I might have to bring Squall over and have a little bit of fun if I can get a repeat performance of that.”

The brunet groaned loudly while Riku just laughed. “Did you really have to name your dildo after my brother? It really is disturbing you know. Like, why couldn’t you have chosen something….less likely to make me ill?”

Riku continued to laugh as he ruffled the spikey brown hair on his lover’s head. “What’s done is done, whether it is our sex or Kairi’s dildo’s name. And there’s no point denying that your brother is fucking hot, so she can continue to fantasize about him all she wants. So what’s the real reason you’re here?”

“I’ve got a question for the two of you actually,” Kairi smiled faintly, nervous butterflies suddenly appearing in her stomach.

The younger man snorted, “So she answers him while I have to deal with thoughts of my brother made of realistic pink silicone.”

Kairi and Riku both laughed at the murmured comment. “So, what’s your question, Kai?” the silver haired man repeated.

Suddenly Kairi became obviously nervous, barely able to meet the eyes of either of her best friends, staring instead at the ceiling or the floor or her own hands. Anywhere but at the two men on the bed. “Promise not to laugh?” she questioned, her cheeks turning bright as she spoke.

“Promise,” Sora said instantly for both of them, Riku nodding as he sat up next to his boyfriend. They were both curious as to what the redhead would want to ask that would bring such a reaction from her.

After taking in several deep and long breaths, she looked up only to see two sets of pale eyes fixed on her, both shining with compassion. Kairi knew that she had made the right decision about asking them, but it didn’t make it any easier. “What does anal sex feel like?” she blurted out. Her entire neck and face burned with embarrassment at the question, and seeing the shocked look on both her friend’s faces, Kairi knew they had heard her.

Sora was the first to re-gather his wits, his blue eyes as wide as possible. “Where’s this coming from?” he asked, staring at his best friend as she just sat there, unmoving.

For some reason, that made the lone female regain some of her confidence as she shrugged. “Tidus asked me yesterday if I’d be willing to try anal sex, and I told him I’d have to think about it.”

“And we’re the first people that came to mind to ask?!” the brunet continued, disbelief in his voice for some reason. He was now sitting straight up, his eyes just about bugging out of his head.

At his boyfriend’s comment, Riku burst out into deep laughter, Kairi erupting into giggles of her own. “Uh, Sor, we probably are the best people she could have come to,” the silver haired man chuckled, ruffling the thick brown spikes again that were still damp with sweat from their prior activities.

“Why? I know that we talk about everything, but how am I supposed to answer that?”

Kairi was just about killing herself with laughter at Sora’s cluelessness. “I’m going to chalk your stupidity up to the fact that you had an orgasm less than 10 minutes ago. From anal sex, I might add,” she smiled, her own violet eyes shining with tears from the laughter. 

At that moment, understanding dawned on Sora’s face. “Crap, I am an idiot,” he murmured, placing a hand over his eyes as he began to laugh along with the other two.

“As Kairi said, you can blame it on the amazing orgasm you just had because of my amazing skill,” smirked Riku as he once again wiggled his hips mockingly. Despite the fact that Kairi was still sitting right there, Sora knew that the movements meant that Riku was ready for a round two. They would need to get the redhead out of here as soon as possible so that they could move on to that.

After they all got their laughter out of the way, Kairi looked over at her friends with a smile that held thoughtfulness behind it. “I’m serious though. What is it that makes it feel good?”

Sora just smiled as he scooted away from his boyfriend, leaving a nice Kairi sized gap between them, motioning for the redhead to come and join them on the bed. With a nervous giggle, she followed the request, crawling onto the bed between the two of them, completely unbothered by the fact that both men were still as naked as the day they were born. Riku and Sora each placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling them all in together for a triple hug. “I thought you were against anal though, Kai.”

Shrugging the best as she could at Sora’s question, Kairi just looked at her feet, attempting not to focus solely on the nakedness of her friends on either side of her. “I don’t know. I thought I was, but then Tidus asked me and for some reason, it didn’t sound so bad if it was with him. Maybe it’s just me thinking that if I do that with him, he might think about giving a real relationship with a try.” 

“Is he still screwing around with that Yuna chick?” Riku questioned, giving her shoulders a tight squeeze.

Letting out a small huff, Kairi just grinned. “Of course he is. But I haven’t stopped sleeping with Loz either. We aren’t exclusive and we both know that. Though, I think we see each other more than anyone else and we don’t want to quite admit that yet. I just think that he and I could probably last if we actually attempted to have a real relationship.”

“So you thought you wanted to get advice on anal sex from us before you agreed to do it with him?” Sora asked, laying his head on her shoulder.  
“Basically,” she laughed.

Riku chuckled as his fingertips were brushed by Sora’s soft brown hair. “Well, first off, if you want to be able to move the next day, take lots of time to stretch yourself and use a ton of lube.”

The brunet just smirked. “Remembering your first time bottoming, Ku?” at the confused look on Kairi’s face, Sora just chuckled. “Riku was like ‘Oh, I can handle it. Don’t bother stretching me that much. I’ll be fine! And don’t use a lot of lube; I want to be able to feel it!’ Needless to say, he stayed in bed the rest of the weekend and refused to bottom again for a month. We’re lucky he wasn’t torn because I wasn’t exactly gentle.”

“Secondly, make sure you’re both completely sober,” Riku added, ignoring the story Sora loved to torment him with.

“I know all that,” Kairi laughed, making a mental note to get more details about the story of Riku’s first time. “I want to know why I should actually do it. After all, girls don’t have prostates to make anal sex that much more pleasurable.”

“I orgasm without prostate stimulation all the time,” shrugged Sora. “It’s not like that’s the only reason why anal feels good. Anal walls are some of the most sensitive nerve endings in your entire body, male or female. They are really easy to stimulate and it feels amazing.”

“Really?” the redhead asked, curiosity sparkling in her violet eyes. “So it will be the same for a girl’s body too?”

“Are we going to have to explain everything just short of showing you?” laughed Riku.

The girl in the middle then froze all of her movements, staring unfocused ahead. “Show…me?” she whispered, unsure exactly what context she said the words in.

Feeling his breaths coming heavier and heavier at the statement, Sora looked over his best friend’s head for his eyes to meet with the vivid aqua of his lovers. They stared at one another, a silent conversation taking place. Eventually, Sora broke their eye contact and nuzzled his face in the soft, berry coloured hair next to Kairi’s ear. “If you really wanted, we could show you,” whispered Sora. Each word he breathed out was hot against her ear, sending a wave of heat down her entire body to between her legs.

Squeezing her legs tightly together, the redhead resisted the urge to rub herself through her white capris. After all, no matter how their short relationships had turned out, Kairi knew that part of her was still in love with both Sora and Riku and this was almost a dream come true. But there was one question that continued to weigh on her mind. “Why?” she whispered.

Sora just chuckled as he continued to take in deep breaths of her fruity scented shampoo, leaving his boyfriend to answer the question.

“Well,” Riku began as he used his free hand to rub small circles on her stomach through the silky pink flowered shirt. “We both are still way beyond horny, and instead of giving you a free show, we thought we could invite you to join in. it’s not like you are going to try and become attached to one of us either. We all know that this would be a one-time thing.”

“And that doesn’t include the fact that we both still feel slightly guilty about everything that happened between us before,” Sora added, placing his hand just above his lover’s on Kairi’s stomach.

Taking in a sharp hissing breath at the contact, the lone female knew that this was a lost battle. In her heart and mind, the redhead’s resolve had shattered long ago. As soon as it did however, a thought came back to her. “But last time, neither of you were able to…preform?” At that thought, her entire heart fell, hoping that she wasn’t getting all aroused for nothing to come from it.

It was Riku’s turn to chuckle. “Hey, at least I was able to get further than Sora did.”

The brunet blushed slightly as his fingers brushed lightly over Riku’s on Kairi’s torso. “I have a solution for that this time, though.” He then moved his hand, reach up to brush some of the shoulder length berry coloured hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. The brunet then caught Kairi’s eyes, staring intently into the bright violet eyes. “Would you be okay if it was me?” his voice was quiet and to Kairi, it was the most erotic thing she ever heard and she caught the meaning loud and clear.

Would she be okay if Sora was the one who did the actual penetration? Despite the way that she felt about Riku, a small part of Kairi was elated that it was going to be Sora. After all, he had been her first love and her first partner for anything sexual and it only made sense that he’d be her first this way too. “Yes…” she gasped, leaning into the warm touch of his hand, agreeing to it before she could stop herself. But the more she thought about it, the more she found herself wanting this. 

Both Riku and Sora offered her a warm smile at her acceptance and at the same time, removed their arms from around her shoulders, helping her sit up on the pillows. Sora sent a playful grin in her direction before leaning over her. Kairi gasped in anticipation as she thought he was about to do something to her, but the redhead was pleasantly surprised to see Riku meet the brunet above her, their lips searching out one another. Tongues were quickly brought into the foray, and she was able to watch them kissing above her with a ferocity and passion that she had never witnessed before. This was probably the single most erotic thing she had ever seen. 

One of them, Kairi wasn’t sure who, let out a throaty moan and that seemed to be their signal or something, because as one, both men lifted one hand from where it had been supporting them, drifting slowly towards the other’s groin area. The heat that had earlier appeared between the slim girl’s legs returned in full force at the display, causing her to squirm lightly. A slight hiss of arousal escaped from her as questing fingers each found their marks, long fingers wrapping around semi erect penises with practiced skill. With slow yet forceful movements, the two men began to jerk each other off with the intent of bringing them both back to a state of full arousal. 

The fire burning within the redhead was spreading quickly down to all of her extremities and she could feel each of her muscles coming alive with excitement at the display her friends were giving her. Letting an unsteady breath out, Kairi found that her body was beginning to react on its own and her hands began to move upwards. With a moan that was barely audible over the sound of Sora and Riku’s continuing kiss, she found her hands hovering barely an inch away from the swelling shaft of each of her friends. 

As if he could feel the heat radiating from the delicate hand, Sora finally broke the kiss that left him breathless, looking down to see Kairi’s grip so tantalizingly close to his rapidly forming erection. She was, and would remain, the only woman who had ever aroused him sexually, and the brunet continued to harbour a feeling of guilt for their failed physical relationship when they were younger. This was the least he could do for her, especially after she had been the one to introduce him to Riku. He owed her so much and to do this for her was only the first step to any sort of repayment to her. “Please…”he groaned out, stilling his hand around his lover’s hardened shaft, not surprised when Riku’s motions stopped as well.

Riku leaned his forehead against the brunet’s as he prayed for something, anything to happen. He was not a patient man and hated waiting for anything. Though his lover’s hand remained tightly wrapped around his aching cock, it was no longer creating the desired friction. The fact that he could see a second hand hovering just above the head of his cock ignited his desire that much more. With a frustrated growl, the silver haired man pushed his hips forward until the sensitive tip brushed against trembling fingers. 

At the initial contact, Kairi gasped, and suddenly all of her nerves evaporated. At first, the prospect of pleasing both these men had been slightly daunting, but then she remembered with that first touch that they were just that: Men. And men were something she was used to dealing with. So with a deep breath in, swallowing her remaining nerves, Kairi wrapped thin fingers around each of her friend’s hardened members, drawing groans from both of them.

In an instant, the redhead was able to determine that while Riku had more length, Sora was thicker. The thought of having either of them inside her sent another pulse of heat through her stomach and lower. 

After taking a moment to get used to the sizes of her two best friends, the berry haired girl began to stroke the shafts in her hold, smiling softly as Sora and Riku’s hands both began to move with hers as well. Those hands served as a sort of guide, teaching her instantly the grip and speed that each man preferred. Judging by the heavy pants and thin sheen of sweat that began to develop on toned bodies, Kairi figured that she was doing something right.

“Oh god!” Sora gasped, getting lost in the movements, thrusting his hips slightly in time with the hands that worked in tandem on his length. Looking over at his boyfriend, the brunet groaned at the sight of aqua eyes closed and pale lips parted as he panted in arousal. Event he alabaster cheeks were flushed a light crimson colour that sent chills up and down the younger man’s spine. Knowing that he couldn’t focus just on Riku’s, Sora forced himself to look away and down at the girl between them.

Kairi’s violet eyes shone with a mixture of aw, amazement and arousal, almost as if she was still getting used to the idea that this was actually happening. Sora saw this and decided that he would help make this a little more real for her. Reaching his free hand up, the brunet gently traced the hem of the redhead’s silky pink shirt before pushing it upwards to reveal her bare stomach. Slowly he began to rub his hand over the tanned skin, electing small noises of pleasure from her. Feeling slightly playful, Sora began to flick his thumb over her belly button, earning a giggle from her.

“Up or down, Kai?” the brunet questioned, his voice airy and slightly broken. 

Slightly confused at his words, Kairi had to stop and think about the question, a task made much more difficult by the fact that Riku’s hand had come to join Sora’s, but all at once, the answer hit her. “Both!” She gasped out, squeezing harshly at the lengths in her hand. As a little more enticement for them, the redhead moved her thumbs to the heads of each man’s penis, pressing against the tips and slits of the reddened heads, drawing noises from both men.

Riku and Sora both caught the meaning of her single word, and through a single soft kiss, each man decided the route he was going to take. Together, their hands began to move, one up and one down. A sharp hiss came from the redhead as a hand slid up under her shirt to cup the mound of one breast through her bra. The hand was slightly cool, but because of that, her nipple went instantly hard at the contact. At the same time as all of this was happening, a single hand began to travel down along the outside of her white capris, tracing along the crease of her leg and pelvis. The touch was light and almost tentative and that drew a small giggle from Kairi. Obviously Sora was as nervous about this as she was.

The hand under her shirt began to softly massage her breast, making sure to pinch her nipple, sending ripples of pain through the redhead’s body, fuelling her excitement even more. As she continued to stroke the thick shafts above her, Kairi was finding it harder and harder to focus on any single sensation, everything that was happening was sending her emotions and body into overdrive. Just as the fingers under her shirt pinched her nipple once more, shaking fingers finally reached the lowest point of her pelvis, two digits tracing as close to her inner thighs as possible, yet still managing a soft massage on the redheads outer lips. The touch ignited even more inside Kairi, excitement that was rarely ever seen, but was now out in plain view on all her features.

Gulping heavily as he continued to rub along the outside of his best friend’s capris, Sora was glad he was still leaning against Riku’s forehead. At least until he got used to all these new sensations he needed that extra support. After all, Kairi had been the only girl he had been with, and that had been almost seven years ago now, and even that hadn’t turned out well. The brunet was definitely nervous and despite his plan, he was worried that once again he wouldn’t be able to maintain his arousal. He just hoped that having Riku here with him as well would help him out in that sense. That last step however of actually touching Kairi was proving to be slightly more difficult that he had thought it would be though. 

Trying not to groan out loudly as the two hands around his erection began to stroke him more forcefully; the brunet took in several deep breaths as he continued to almost tease the redhead with his fingers. One thing was for sure though; he was having no issues actually becoming aroused at least. Thank heavens for that. With another heavy breath in preparation, Sora once again captured Riku’s lips in a passionate kiss as his fingers finally moved to the place the redhead was desperate for contact. Hearing Kairi cry out at the touch, Sora began to rub up and down, adding a little pressure as he did so. It wasn’t that bad and from the noises and movements that Kairi continued to make, the brunet could easily tell that the lone female was enjoying this. 

Riku continued to fondle the breast in his hand, reaching inside the cup of her bra in order to hold the entire weight. He could easily feel the heartbeat that thumped rapidly through her veins, his own pulse matching it completely. His nerves were as on edge as Sora’s, though he wasn’t fully confident about how well he was going to be able to perform. All he had to keep doing was tell himself that Sora would be doing everything physical with the redhead, and Riku just had to focus on keeping Sora aroused in order to keep the faint nausea in the pit of his stomach completely in check. That was the main reason why the silver haired man was allowing his smaller lover to take the lead in this. 

It wasn’t bothering him at all about the fact that Sora would be sleeping with someone else right in front of him. Though if it had been anyone other than Kairi, it wouldn’t be happening. The brunet was and forever would be devoted to Riku, and the older man felt exactly the same way about his younger lover. At that moment, Sora pulled away from their kiss and at the same time, both hands abruptly ceased in their stroking of his hard cock, causing Riku to moan out in disappointment. Easing his eyes open, he smiled softly at the sight of his lover flushed a deep scarlet as he panted heavily. Sapphire eyes were half hooded and the sight of his fair face frozen in a look of pure arousal sent a sharp twinge through his body, straight down through to the tip of his erection.

Between the hand that continued to knead her breast and the finger that roughly stroked her vagina through her capris, Kairi began to feel slightly overwhelmed at the multitude of sensations that flowed through her body. The fact that this was Sora and Riku doing all of this to her sent more warmth directly towards Sora’s finger. Her breathing was becoming more and more ragged with each passing second and it was all she could do to stop herself from blacking out due to lack of oxygen. It was all becoming a little too much too fast, so regretfully, she stopped pumping the erections above her, needing to take a moment to collect herself. Much to her surprise, Kairi felt Sora’s hand stop as well. Looking up at him and seeing a familiar expression on his face, she had to stifle a giggle. Seems as if she wasn’t the only one that was approaching the edge sooner than planned. 

“Ku, get me a ring out of the drawer, alright?” the airy words from the brunet startled the violet eyed girl, causing her to push down harder against the finger that continued to stroke her. That in turn caused her to gasp deeply, pushing her chest into Riku’s firm grip. The silver haired man could only chuckle at her reactions.

A second later, Sora and Kairi both let out moans as Riku’s large hands were removed from their bodies. He then moved over to the side of the bed and began to rummage through the contents of the top drawer of the night stand. The younger man then fell to the side, collapsing right next to the redhead, all the while, continuing to rib harshly between Kairi’s legs. “I can’t believe just how damp your pants are,” he whispered into her ear with a chuckle.

Kairi just flushed deeper as she brought her hands to rest on her still exposed stomach, hoping that that was a good place for them so that they wouldn’t wander. “Well, look what I walked in on and what I was just watching,” she laughed, “You guys really are hot to watch. I’m not kidding when I say that I almost cream my panties just from watching.” Every few words she’d let out a gasp as Sora’s fingers would hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“You know, you two could be a little more productive over there while I’m on my treasure hunt,” Riku said, humour lacing his words.

Both Sora and Kairi chuckled as they watched his bare back before turning to face one another again. “I think that he wants you naked, Kai,” there was mischief in Sora’s words as his fingers finally stopped, trailing up her capris once again, coming to rest on the fly.

Whimpering only a little at the loss of contact, the redhead took in a deep breath and closed her eyes for only a moment to regain control over her hormones. When she finally opened them again, she smiled at the sight of Sora offering her a soft smile of his own. “Well, this will probably go better if I am,” she giggled, hoping to hide the nervousness that she was feeling suddenly. After all, while she still had all of her clothes on, it had still kind of seemed as if this wasn’t really going to happen and bordered on the surreal. But if she was losing her clothes, it was far more likely that it would actually happen. Swallowing heavily, Kairi gave Sora’s questioning blue eyes a nod of acceptance and permission that he caught the meaning of instantly. 

Swallowing the tiny lump that had formed in his throat, the brunet only prayed that his hands wouldn’t be shaking too much right now. Then again, this was Kairi. The only female he had ever been attracted to in his life. Even now that he was with and committed to Riku, the slim redhead still held an exotic allure to him and the fact that all this was happening right now helped keep him excited. While the silver haired man continued to look through the drawer, the brunet lifted one hand up and began to push Kairi’s shirt up, revealing a lacy pink and white bra with little pink bows along the cups. One of the cups was already pushed beneath a breast, exposing the nipple which was hard as a pebble.

Hissing as the cooler air hit her erect nipple; Kairi lifted her arms as Sora pulled the pink material off over her head, tossing it on the floor somewhere. Not wanting the brunet to have to deal with the frustration, the slim girl sat up and reached one hand behind her, deftly unclasping her bra, seeing the thankful light that shone in Sora’s eyes. The look caused her to giggle a little. With a shrug, the material slid down her shoulders, and with a little help from Sora, the bra was discarded in much the same way as her shirt had been. Although she should have felt slightly nervous or embarrassed, none of that was even close to how she was actually feeling at the moment. Of everything that was flowing through her veins, elation, excitement and arousal were the only emotions that she could actually identify.

Lying back against the pillows, Kairi could only let out a sharp breath as Sora’s hand was suddenly cupping one breast, thumb flicking rapidly over her hardened nipple. With her legs pressing together firmly, violet eyes shot closed at the touch, unsure of how long she would be able to resist. Her own hand came up to bury in thick brown hair, squeezing tightly whenever his finger and thumb would pinch the hard nub, rolling it between them.

“Kairi,” he whispered, causing her eyes to open once against and she looked over at him. They both wore masks of unbridled arousal and as soon as they saw that mirrored look on one another’s faces, they both knew what would happen next. Lips came together slowly with an exaggerated gentleness, but that was the only thing about the kiss that was either slow or gentle. As soon as their lips touched, a fever exploded between them and the kiss became a frenzied mix of want, need and desire as Sora thrust his tongue past the redhead’s unresisting lips, engaging her in an erotic dance as they both attempted to reacquaint themselves with the inside of the others mouth.

A distinct flavour that he could only describe as a mix between watermelon and strawberries burst over Sora’s tongue, exactly how he remembered Kairi tasting like. His fingers continued to knead the smooth flesh of her breast as he kissed her forcefully, sucking her tongue into his own mouth, earning a quiet moan from her which he eagerly swallowed. Kissing Kairi was so much different than kissing Riku. The redhead wasn’t offering him a battle for dominance, but she wasn’t submitting altogether right away either. It was as if they both knew their roles that they were doing to take in this, and were completely comfortable with that. 

The redhead continued to squeeze tightly at the thick cinnamon coloured hair, using the grip as her anchor to reality. The longer she thought about what was about to transpire tonight, the more excited she became as the nervousness evaporated completely. There had always been a slight curiosity in the back of Kairi’s mind about anal sex, and when Tidus asked her, that was why she hadn’t outright refused. She had been unsure only because she had never done it before, and neither had he, so she worried about pain and if he would know how to properly prepare her. Not that she had come here to Riku and Sora’s with the intention of this happening. Kairi had at best hoped that her two best friends would have given her a few pointers and possibly suggest a good lube to use. This was beyond her wildest dreams. 

One thing was for sure though; the brunet was still one of the best kissers she had ever encountered. He always seemed to know the one thing that would drive you the craziest. The fact that he tasted like creamy chocolate was even better. For the first time however, Kairi noticed another flavour underlying the rich chocolate, a light taste of coffee, as well as something almost salty but very masculine. The coffee flavour was something she was familiar with as it had been what Riku had tasted like to her on their single night together. The salty flavour was also something that she recognized, and the thought of recognition sent a fierce blush through her body. That faint and underlying taste was definitely the taste of cum, meaning that Sora was definitely a swallower. 

“Metal, leather or plastic?” Riku’s voice questioned, startling both Kairi and Sora, forcing them to break their kiss. They looked over at him with sheepish grins as he came to sit right next to the redhead once again.

“Um, leather. It’s the easiest to get off quickly,” the brunet said, the words barely sounding as he buried his face in the side of Kairi’s neck, placing a line of soft kisses along the tanned flesh.

Riku just smiled softly down at the younger two beside him. After all, this was all completely hot. Kairi was the most attractive woman the silver haired man had ever laid eyes on, which was why he knew that if he couldn’t work it out with her, he would have to finally admit that girls just weren’t his thing. Then there was Sora, the best thing that had ever happened to him. Sora was his everything and Riku wouldn’t have it any other way. “Here,” he said, handing his lover the black leather piece before looking down at the redhead. “While you get that on, why don’t I help our guest here remove her pants?”

“What’s he putting on?” Kairi questioned as Sora rolled away from her with a deep blush.

“You’ll see,” chuckled Riku, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. “Are you alright if I help you get these off?” as he whispered the words, his hand trailed up her leg ever so slightly.

Each place he touched shivered with arousal and the heat that spread through Kairi’s body quickly gathered in her groin, desperation for some actual contact to her body growing with every passing moment. “Please,” she whimpered, needing to feel the cooler air on her overheated skin.

With fingers that were far too skilled in their task, the silver haired man swiftly unbuttoned the three buttons of the fly on her capris, the material parting just a little. Gasping, Kairi could only lift her hips when prompted, allowing Riku to slip the light material down off her legs, leaving her there in only her panties.

“Nice,” Riku hummed appreciatively at the sight of the sheer lace pink thong seeing nothing but skin underneath them, his finger playing a little with the small white bow at the top. Without warning, he grabbed the waist band and pulled it upwards ever so slightly, only enough to pull the martial firmly against her body.

A strangled cry escaped Kairi as suddenly both friction and pressure were applied to her clit, sending pleasure coursing through her veins. When Riku finally released the material, she was gasping heavily as she tried to regain her composure. Looking at his with pleading violet eyes, Kairi wasn’t sure if she wanted him to do that again or if she wanted him to remove the thong so that they could move along.

The silver haired man answered that question for her as his thumb hooked into the side of the pink lace, pulling the down, finally rendering her as naked as the two men. At that moment, Sora rolled back over towards her, and the first thing that she noticed was that his erection was slightly redder thanks to the addition of a black leather band wrapped around the base, another one surrounding his scrotum and the two were connected by another strap that ran up, separating his testicles and causing them to appear swollen.

“A cock ring?” whispered Kairi, reaching one hand over and running a finger up and down the underside of the brunet’s hard penis, earning a sharp hiss at the action.

“Yeah,” Sora gasped, wincing in pleasure as the touch moved up to brush the tip of his cock. “It’ll make sure I stay nice and hard.”

Riku looked over at his lover with a look of pure lust and want on his face at the sight of the younger man’s cock so hard and just begging for attention. “You have it on a little tight, don’t you love?” the silver haired man then reached over and wrapped his own fingers around the brunet’s aching length and gave it several short, jerky pumps, each one making Sora release a whimpering noise of pleasure.

“I’m more…ah! Sensitive this…this way!” the younger man forced out, rolling his hips up towards the pleasurable touch. The fact that Kairi’s finger was still trapped beneath Riku’s hand was just adding to everything as his body began to thrust with more speed as the silver haired man continued to stroke his petit lover.

“Apparently it makes him more receptive too,” giggled Kairi as they watched the brunet wriggle and squirm in an attempt to get more contact from them.

“Stop,” he pleaded, gripping the sheets beneath him. At the word, Riku and Kairi both pulled their hands away from Sora’s body with light laughs. “Cock ring or not, I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.” the brunet’s words were panted as he desperately tried to regain control of his body.

“I suppose we should be paying more attention to this one, shouldn’t we?” Riku smirked, looking down at the redhead between them once again. Kairi just gulped heavily at the silver haired man’s attention, unsure of what was about to happen. With Riku, it could be anything. At just a simple suggestion made by his hand placed on her knee, the redhead parted her legs slightly, enough that she was completely exposed to her best friends. She was not left waiting for long as long fingers danced upwards along her thigh, goose bumps appearing everywhere they touched. 

The older man couldn’t help but admire the sight of his lover so aroused and attempting to stave off his ultimate bliss a little longer lying beside the quivering form of Kairi, and she was reacting to each and every little touch. The two of them together made for a wonderfully arousing sight. He was going to have quite the time attempting to restrain himself.

When his fingers came up to the small crease between her legs and pelvis, Riku hesitated for only a moment longer. As soon as the redhead’s body thrust downwards in desire, he knew he had permission to do anything he wanted. Kairi took from Sora’s example, gripping tightly at the sheets beside her head as her legs spread even further apart, easily conveying where exactly she wanted to be touched. The silver haired man didn’t leave her waiting long as his fingers moved closer to her heated core. Brushing gently over the outer mound, Riku could easily feel the sticky moisture collected there from Sora’s earlier touch.

Kairi’s entire body went tense at the first contact, everything throbbing as her pulse increased with arousal. When Riku’s touch finally came to rub up and down her slit, pressing in a little further with two fingers each time, she could not help the needy moan that escaped from her. As soon as the tips of two of the silver haired man’s fingers slipped into her body, the redhead girl reflexively squeezed her muscles down on the intrusion in order to pull the digits deeper into her body.

With a small chuckle, Riku indulged the slim girls wishes and pushed his fingers fully into her body, suddenly struck with the thought of how different she felt inside than Sora did. But that was only a small difference, one that he could fully appreciate. She still gasped out when he’d press against a certain spot, or would remove his fingers only to force them back in quickly. Although one thing that the silver haired man wished was the same between Kairi and Sora was that his own lover was able to produce the natural juices that Kairi did, the clear fluid covering his fingers already. She was already quivering under his touch and it was all he could do to wonder if she would be this receptive when they moved on to the next stage. Using his thumb to rub against her clit as he continued to move his fingers inside of her, Riku could only smirk when she tried to roll her hips down to impale herself further on the long digits.

“Ku, you’re going to need to hurry things up a little,” Sora’s whispered gasp came from the other side of the redhead. A quick glance over at the brunet caused the older man’s smirk to widen. Obviously Sora was closer to his edge than he had thought or was quite willing to admit to. The deep red that his strained erection had turned was a testament to that. This was why Riku had silently volunteered to get Kairi fully prepared for him. Sora was already so close to his limits, his second wind stamina just wasn’t that high and it would take very little to end it. The silver haired man had actually been surprised that the double hand job that his lover had received hadn’t pushed him over the edge. 

Nodding, Riku removed his fingers from Kairi’s body, ignoring the predicted whimper that came from her. Ensuring that Kairi was watching him closely, the older man lifted his hand up, and held it out to the flush faced Sora. Violet eyes widened as the smaller man’s own hand reached up and grabbed hold of his lover’s wrist to steady it before a small pink tongue darted out. A wave of heat shot right through Kairi’s body at the sight of Sora lapping her juices off of Riku’s fingers much like a preening cat. With the all of the sensations pooling rapidly deep below her stomach, she mentally agreed with the brunet’s plea for Riku to hurry.

As soon as he deemed his hand clean enough, the taller man pushed himself back into a sitting position, taking into his hand a tube of lubricate that he had fished out of the drawer when he had gotten the cock ring out for Sora. Looking deeply into hazed violet eyes, Riku waited for her nod of approval before he popped the top off the tube. “Can you bend your knees up for me? And take deep breaths to help relax yourself,” he whispered in that amazingly husky sex voice of his. There was no way that Kairi could resist.

With absolutely no display of the nerves she was one again feeling, the redhead brought her knees up, wrapping her hands around them for added measure. The breaths were a little harder and it wasn’t until she closed her eyes to block out everything going on around her, focusing only on the breaths that she was able to do it. After several such deep breaths, Kairi was slightly surprised that she found herself relaxing, the tension of anticipation slowly leaving her as she began a silent mantra telling herself to keep calm because Riku knew what he was doing. She fully trusted both Riku and Sora and had been ecstatic by their invitation. The majority of her nerves were stemming from the worry about the situations that had occurred with both men in the past and that they would repeat themselves. However, judging by the way that things were progressing so far, things were definitely looking better for her.

As soon as that thought entered her mind, a cool touch along the outer lips of her vagina caused her violet eyes to open once again. There was a slickness to the digits that obviously wasn’t natural and she let out a sigh of relief. Riku had used a lot of lube already and it probably meant that he would continue to use plenty. That caused Kairi to sigh. For a moment she worried that the silver haired man would forget who he was fingering and would treat her like he treated Sora, who was much more used to this than she was. That cool touch travelled downwards behind his mound to places she had only dared touch a handful of times herself.

Much to her surprise, she didn’t tense up at the gentle touch. That may have been due to the fact that as soon as Riku’s hand had disappeared beneath her body, Sora’s hands began to fondle her breasts again. Gasping, Kairi found herself unable to moan out as her lips were captured once again by the brunet’s. Once again, the kiss was fuelled by lust and passion, teeth nipping playfully at her lips and tongue. 

Feeling stirrings in the pit of his stomach as he watched his younger lover making out with his best friend, Riku could no longer resist the temptation that taunted him, wrapping his free hand around his own length and pumping it at a moderate pace, ensuring that he squeezed firmly around the base, hoping to stave off his orgasm for a little while. Knowing that Kairi was sufficiently preoccupied, the silver haired man began to rub small circles on the hidden entrance to the redhead’s body, massaging it as he spread more of the lube around.

Swallowing the hitched breath that escaped Kairi at the touch, Sora couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. He knew exactly what Kairi was going through at the moment. She reached her arms up to wrap around his neck, forcing him to remain in the kiss for the time being. He indulged her, easily feeling the apprehension that was in her lips. Though she didn’t seem to be overly nervous, Sora knew that she still had to be slightly anxious for what was about to happen.

“Are you ready for the first finger, Kai?” Riku asked, forcing Kairi to break the kiss. She didn’t release her grip on Sora’s neck, keeping him there with their foreheads pressed together.

“Y-yeah, I am,” she whispered, her eyes squeezing shut as she waited. A gentle pressure was all she felt for a moment before the pressure grew stronger and moved inward. Inhaling deeply, Kairi felt a comfort in the form of Sora holding her tightly to him, all the while whispering sweet nothings into her ear to keep her calm. Her body offered a little resistance to the single finger that was eased into her body. The sensation wasn’t wholly different that being fingered normally, but it was a little more awkward. Kairi could feel her entire body trying to tense up around the intruding finger.

“Shit, you’re so tight,” Riku muttered as he gave the panting girl several moments to adjust to the feeling. Even around just the single finger, the ring of muscles were squeezing harshly, making Riku slightly jealous of the fact that it would be Sora buried deep within that. But with the past working against him, Riku knew that he wouldn’t have been able to go through it with Kairi. Just the thought of more than his fingers inside a female was enough to churn his stomach.

After waiting for several long moments, the silver haired man finally began to move his finger around in small circles, rubbing against the sensitive walls. “Oh god,” whimpered Kairi. Though the tight ring of muscle held a twinge of pain, the sensation of the single digit massaging her velvety walls was enough to brush away any other inhibitions she had remaining about this. Obviously Sora hadn’t been lying when he said about the anal passage being more sensitive.

The circles began to grow wider and wider as the redhead’s body began to accept the intrusion. However, before she could really lose herself in the sensations, the finger was slipped out of her body. A wanting moan escaped from Kairi’s lips as she looked over at the silver haired man with a pleading look. She had begun to get used to it, and now that the initial pain had faded into a dull burn, she had started to enjoy it.

Riku just smirked down at her eagerness, wondering if she still would be so eager after what was about to happen. Pouring a little more lube onto his fingers, the older man waited until knowing for sure that the redhead was relaxed before moving to replace it. Her heavy breaths were the only sound in the room and the two men just waited for her to give the okay to continue on. After a few minutes, a slight nod came from her and Riku took that as his sign.

Slowly he pressed two fingers back up against the reddened pucker of skin, massaging it in small circles, easily feeling the quivering muscles beneath his touch. Listening intently for signs of Kairi being uncomfortable, the silver haired man slowly began to press the fingers back inside the redhead’s body. A soft whimper escaped her, but that was quickly turned into a gasp as Sora attached his lips to the side of her neck. The tight muscles of her anus clenched down firmly on his fingers, but taking his time, Riku was able to get them back in up to the knuckle.

“How are you doing?” he whispered, keeping his fingers still while he made sure that she wasn’t in too much pain.

Focusing on her body rather than on the lips attached to her neck, Kairi found that although she could tell that they were definitely two fingers deep inside her rectum, there was only a very dull throb of pain that accompanied them. It was nothing that she hadn’t been able to handle before, and now she was so far aroused that the pain was nothing. She just wanted more. “I’m fine. Just, please, hurry,” she pleaded with a roll of her hips.

Chuckling softly, Riku recognized the desperation in her voice. After all, Sora sounded like that almost daily. But he didn’t want to hurt her, so he just moved on to continue preparing her body. Slowly he began to work his fingers apart, stretching the tight channel as much as he could. The lube helped his fingers move without resistance, and judging by the way that she moved against his hand, Kairi was enjoying this. The older man just continued to stroke her inner walls, scissoring his fingers until he was able to separate them quite far. When he felt that he had stretched her far enough, Riku began to withdraw his fingers, smirking when he felt her muscles gripping around his digits in an attempt to keep them inside her.

“Alright, Sor. Your turn,” Riku said, looking at his flushing lover, the eager look on the brunet’s face sent a chill down his spine right to his own cock, keeping it at a state of full hardness. At least the silver haired man knew Sora’s body as well as the brunet did and knew what it would be able to handle.

Sitting up, Sora smiled down at the redhead, glad to see the bliss on her face. A few tentative strokes to his own penis made him gasp as it proved that he was just as aroused as he had been earlier, thanks to the cock ring. Riku moved out from between Kairi’s legs, leaving it open for Sora to take his place, which the brunet did instantly. Placing his hands behind the redhead’s knees, he pushed them up towards her chest once again, exposing her asshole fully to him, the sight of the stretched opening glistening with the lube the silver haired man put there causing something deep inside Sora to clench tightly.

When he was situated right where he wanted to be, the brunet moved one hand off her leg and wrapped it back around his member, using it to rub gently along her moist lips, gathering more of her natural lubricant onto the head of his cock. Kairi gasped at the pressure on her clit as the pleasure seared through her veins. For a moment, she thought that he might enter her this way, but as quickly as she thought that, Sora moved his erection away from her, turning slightly to face his lover. The two men then leaned in for another passion fuelled kiss. Kairi watched eagerly as Riku took the opportunity to give Sora’s length a few good strokes before rolling a condom onto the reddened penis. After making sure that the latex was on correctly, the silver haired man then poured some more lube onto his hand before spreading it thickly over Sora’s cock.

Breaking the kiss, the brunet gave his lover a seductive smile before turning back to the redhead with an equally erotic look before taking his place once more between her legs. Taking a hold of his own hard cock again, he rubbed it gently over the stretched hole, gazing deep into violet eyes. “If it gets to be too much, let me know, okay Kai?”

Nodding softly at the words, the redhead took in a deep breath, gulping it down. No matter how good the fingers had felt, Kairi knew that this was bound to hurt a little more. Bracing herself, she closed her eyes as she finally felt Sora begin to push in. though her body instinctively tried to clamp down on the intrusion, Kairi willed herself to relax, hoping that it would make things easier for Sora. The sensation of his head pushing into her was nothing like she had ever felt before. Kairi felt more stretched than she ever had before, but surprisingly enough, that combined with the pulse of pain that continued to travel her spine turned her on to no end. 

A sharp gasp left her when the swollen head of Sora’s cock pushed fully passed the tight ring of muscle, a breathy chuckle leaving Sora at the same time. He paused in his movements, knowing that she would need a few moments to get used to it. The tightness that surrounded his cock was incredible, and the brunet had a feeling that if it hadn’t been for the cock ring that he wore, he’d have already lost it. The tightness was something only a virgin could provide, and Sora would remember it for the rest of his life. “Kairi!” he whispered out as her hands came up to wrap around his neck.

Her breaths came out in heavy pants as every muscle in her rectum burned with a multitude of sensations. It was amazing what she was feeling, and all she could do was hope that she could last at least a little while longer. When she felt the most severe of the quivers escaping from her body, the redhead made a noise of desperation as she rolled her hips down towards his, pushing the penis in even further, trying to entice Sora into moving again. Clamping her muscles down around his length seemed to help at least a little, drawing deep moans from the brunet as his hypersensitive cock was squeezed even tighter.

Taking the hint for what it was, Sora began to push forward one again, the lube helping him slip all the way in up to the hilt with little resistance. Once again he paused to check on Kairi, feeling sympathetic at the odd expression that was on her face. How many times before had he been in her situation, trying to decide if the pain and discomfort were worth it. Although, his response to that was always that it was absolutely worth it. A shiver racked through his body as h felt a second pair of hands on his body, this time appearing on his naked hips. A touch that he knew almost as well as he knew his own.

“Mind if I join in?” Riku’s husky whisper sounded right next to his ear, causing something to stir deep inside his stomach. Nodding ever so slightly to grant his permission, it was all that Sora could do to brace himself as in a single forceful thrust, the brunet found himself impaled on Riku’s long cock as he continued to watch Kairi’s face. Obviously as Riku had pushed inside of him, it had caused Sora to move slightly, and when he saw the pleasure-filled look that blossomed over the redhead’s features, the brunet figured that he was good to go.

Tentatively, the younger man pulled back a little ways, the action causing friction along his length and sending pleasure through his body. As he moved back, it pushed him further onto Riku’s length. Thank heavens he still had been slightly stretched from earlier. When the brunet found himself as far back as he could be on his lover’s erection, he thrust forward again, into Kairi’s body, effectively removing Riku’s cock from his anal passage, leaving only the tip buried within him. Each move that he made sent waves of pleasure through Sora’s entire being, and he moaned loudly when the silver haired man forced his way back in with no proper warning.

Kairi filled the room with her own noises as the brunet continued to pump in and out of her, the friction along her inner walls indescribable. As long as Sora kept doing that, she would have no problem wanting to do this again. Each time the blunt head of his cock rubbed against the sensitive channel, Kairi felt like screaming out. And feeling the addition force in Sora’s thrusts when Riku pushed into the petit man was so much more intense.

Knowing that he had the most control over the situation and his own hormones, Riku set the pace, thrusting forcefully into the brunet, easily causing Sora to push more harshly into Kairi’s body. The three of them moved at a brisk pace together, working towards the common goal of the ultimate pleasure looming just out of reach at the moment. Each time that the silver haired man pressed as far as he could into the tightness of his lover’s ass, the brunet would cry out and clench his muscles down along Riku’s shaft, squeezing even tighter.

Sora couldn’t believe the amount of pleasure that was being inflicted on his body. On one end, his entire length was being squeezed like never before, while on the other, he was being pumped in and out of at an almost reckless pace. He felt as if every nerve inside him was about to explode. That held true never so much as when the rounded head of his lover’s cock began to pound directly against his prostate, massaging it and sending a sharp jolt through him. A garbled mix of the names of the two others on the bed with him rang into the room, Sora completely unsure of who was bringing more pleasure to him at the moment.

Moaning deeply as he continued to thrust into the tight channel of his lover’s rectum, Riku knew that his end was approaching fast, and he didn’t want to be the first one to finish. Knowing how close Sora was as well, the silver haired man reached one hand around the petit brunet, cradling the swollen testicles that were still wrapped in the leather strap, earning a sharp, yet pleasurable cry from the younger man. After rolling each ball around in his hand a few times, Riku decided to shift his attention to the redhead, knowing that she would probably need the extra stimulation. After giving Sora’s sac another harsh squeeze, his fingers drifted between the two sweat slickened bodies under him.

A strangled groan was ripped from Kairi’s through as a thumb was harshly pressed against her clit, rubbing it forcefully and sending additional pleasure through her otherwise excited veins. The speed at which Sora continued to thrust into her was so quick that she was having a hard time keeping up in order to clench her muscles around him when he was buried up to the hilt in her. “Sora! Riku!” she gasped out as her body began to react strongly to the clitoral massage.

At the sound of his name being called out, the brunet couldn’t take anymore. Gasping and panting heavily, Sora reached down and with deft and practiced fingers, unsnapped the two snaps that held the cock ring in place. The leather fell down to the bed and instantly the younger man felt the difference. The tightness had been even more than he had expected, and with Riku continuing to pound against his prostate, it all made for a bad combination for the brunet. With only a few more pumps into the slim redhead, it became too much and with a truly guttural moan, his body lapsed into convulsions. With erratic thrusts, Sora finally released into the latex condom, crying both Riku and Kairi’s names as he did so.

With the added stimulation provided by Riku’s thumb, along with the warmth that thrust almost violently into her body, Kairi lost her own control. Forcing her body down as hard as she could onto the still thick length, she felt her own orgasm pulsing through her body. Unable to control her movements, her entire body began to spasm with pleasure as everything inside her felt as if it was on fire. It was unlike any other orgasm she had ever felt, as wave after wave continued to scorch through her body. 

Riku smirked at the sight of Sora collapsing, completely spent, on top of the redhead who was equally exhausted. Seeing this, the silver haired man once again placed both hands on his lover’s hips, gripping them more tightly before picking up his pace and pounding harshly into the smaller body. Every muscle of Sora’s anal passage was contracting around his member, squeezing him harshly. He pushed further into the convulsing hole until everything hit a fever pitch inside him as well. With an eager groan, the older man pulled out of the tightness, wrapping a hand around his aching shaft, pumping it roughly until his entire body went rigid and he shot several lines of thick cum along the flat of Sora’s tanned back before collapsing himself against the petit brunet.

“Oh my goodness,” panted Kairi from under the weight of both men, “That was absolutely amazing.”

Sora just chuckled as he attempted to restore the oxygen flow to his brain. He had to agree with Kairi though. If she hadn’t been trying to get with Tidus so seriously, the brunet would have considered inviting her into their romps again in the future. Before he could say anything though, the warm weight disappeared from his back as Riku rolled off of them, standing up off of the bed. Watching his lover with rapt interest but having no desire to move himself, Sora smiled softly as Riku went over and picked up the discarded towel from earlier. Using it to wipe his own stomach first, the silver haired man then walked back over and used it to clean the remaining cum from Sora’s back.

“I’ll be right back,” the husky voice said as he placed a soft kiss on the nape of his lover’s damp neck. “You two get comfortable.” Without waiting for a response, Riku then paraded out of the bedroom, uncaring of his nudity.

Sora leaned down and placed his own kiss on the redhead’s nose as he reached up and brushed aside some of the long berry coloured strands that clung to Kairi’s sweat slickened forehead. “How was it really?” 

Giggling a little, she wrapped her arms around the petit brunet, giving him a tight hand. “It was absolutely incredible, really,” She smiled. “I will most definitely be taking Tidus up on his offer. Though, I may send him over here first to make sure that he knows all the proper preparation techniques.” Kairi then gave her best friend a very saucy wink.

Instead of laughing, a small scowl appeared on the brunet’s face. “Ew, no. I’m not into bleach blonds and Riku hates jocks.”

At the response, it through Kairi into a giggle fit, her whole body convulsing in laughter before she took in a hitched breath laced with pain.

“Oh, sorry! This may help,” Sora apologized before gently sliding out of the tightening hole. He easily could feel her wince and knew exactly how she was feeling right now. Now that the pleasure had been satisfied, she would begin to notice the underlying pain. Rolling beside her, the brunet allowed her to get comfortable in his arms after he reached down and removed the solid condom from his softening length and tossed it into the garbage can next to the bed.

At that moment, Riku reappeared in the bedroom door, holding a glass of water and in one hand and colourful hot water bottle in the other. “Here, Kai,” he said, handing her the water and two red pills. “These will help reduce any inflammation and help with the pain. And this,” he said, helping her move the hot water bottle to the small of her back. “This will help with what’s going to be sore later.”

“Ku, you’re such a good nurse,” Sora grinned as he motioned for Riku to lay down behind him, a request that the older man complied with instantly, wrapping his long arms around both Kairi and Sora. 

The silver haired man just rolled his eyes with a laugh. “I’m a good nurse, which is why I AM a nurse.”

Kairi just giggled at the fact that Riku really was a male nurse before a thought came to her. “Ooh, Riku, do you ever wear your scrubs home? Because that would make for really hot role play for you guys and I would totally want to watch!” 

Riku just blushed and looked away as Sora erupted into loud laughter. “If you think that’s hot, you should see him in the women’s uniform.”


End file.
